


I love you more

by Jaxon_weeb24



Series: TodoZukos journey [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Anal Sex, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Break Up, Cheating, Cheating Zuko (Avatar), Cock Piercing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dick Pics, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Break up, First Time, Flirting, Gay Todoroki Shouto, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Minor Aang/Katara, Multi, Neck Kissing, Rare Pair, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Todoroki Shouto has his nipples pierced, Todoroki Shouto is a Tease, Todoroki Shouto is an Alt Teen, Top Todoroki Shouto, Toxic Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Toxic Relationship, Virgin Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon_weeb24/pseuds/Jaxon_weeb24
Summary: Zuko has got himself in a sticky situation. Either cheat on Mai with the hottest boy at Yuuei and be happy or stay with Mai and be grumpy for the rest of his life.It was an easy decision packed with severe consequences.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Todoroki Shouto/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: TodoZukos journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135643
Kudos: 14





	1. How it all started

Zuko didn't know things would go this far, he thought they would just be friends but no, he finds himself having a secret relationship with the him even though he's already in one. Shoto Todoroki, he was in a secret relationship with Shoto Todo-fucking-roki, the richest and most popular boy at Yuuei. Zuko doesn't know why he was so drawn to him, maybe it was the rebellious look, he dyed the white side of his hair black, he had a tattoo on the left side of his neck and he had a snake bite piercing which made him hotter than he already was. You couldn't blame Zukos gay side for simping over Todoroki since most girls (and some guys) were head over heels for him.

But you should know how this all started.

_Around 2 weeks ago_

Zuko and Mai had gotten into another fight over nothing, the boy couldn't remember what the fight was about if we're being honest, he was too frustrated to even think. Zuko entered an empty park and sat on the swing "everythings so fucked" he said aloud not expecting an answer but got one anyway "i'm one to agree" Zukos head snapped to the side to see Todoroki sitting on the swing next to him "your Todoroki, right? Hi i'm Zuko" Todoroki smiled and nodded "yup thats me and nice to meet you".

The two boys ended up talking for hours until they realized how late it was "we should head back to Yuuei" Zuko said as he stood up, Todoroki agreed and they both walked back together. That day was the start of their friendship and they would always hangout in their free time, Todoroki didn't expect to make any new friends since he was a little bit awkward and he didn't like to socialize with anyone outside his friend group but there was something different about Zuko, he wasn't all over him and he didn't ask any questions about his personal life like other people. Zuko was very calm and he kind of looked like Todoroki, similar scar, similar hair, it was weird but cool, like they were long lost twins.

Zuko had to admit that hanging out with Todoroki was very fun and relaxing, it was like he didn't have to worry about anything else, all that mattered was them. Todoroki even introduced Zuko to some Alternative music and other genres of music he wouldn't really listen to but still enjoyed them.

"Hey Todoroki! I'd like to introduce you to my friends Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara and my girlfriend Mai" Todorokis heart dropped, girlfriend? So he wasn't gay? Mai looked at him up and down before frowning "what? Got something wrong with my style?" Todoroki didn't understand the problem, he was wearing black Doc Martens, black ripped jeans and a white tee since it was hot outside. He was also had a few rings and necklaces on but that was just to make him look more edgy "you just dont look like someone Zuko would hangout with, you look weird" she said bluntly, Todoroki eyes widened slightly before going back to normal, the bald kid, Ag was it? Or Aang? Todoroki couldn't remember, anyway he nudged her side before smiling at Todoroki "sorry she's a little bit grumpy" Todoroki gave her a cold glare which was returned, damn this girl had some nerve, what did Zuko see in her? 

Todorokis expression softened after a while and he even smiled "why are you smiling?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "sorry I don't understand you, i'm not fluent in bitch" Todoroki smirked "why you little-" before Mai could say anything Zuko dragged Todoroki to the mens toilets "what the hell Todoroki!" Zuko snapped, he knew Mai started it but Todoroki went a little too far "she was being rude" he said nonchalantly, Todoroki didn't see the problem to be honest he was actually quite proud of that comeback.

Zuko frowned "Todoroki I know she's a little rude but I would appreciate it if you respected her, she is my girlfriend after all" Todoroki snorted "well tell your girlfriend to watch her mouth then maybe I will" and with that Todoroki stormed out the toilets. Respect her? Pft, like fuck he was gonna do that, she reminded him of Bakugou and lets just say Todoroki and Bakugou wern't on good terms.

_Fast forward around a week before Todoroki and Zukos secret relationship_

Todoroki and Zuko were talking in Todorokis dorm about stuff when Zuko started to talk about Mai "I don't know why Mai has been angry at me lately, i've done nothing wrong" Todoroki sighed as he felt anger bubble inside of him "she doesn't deserve you" Todoroki said as he sat next to Zuko, facing him "I know but if I break up with her i'll be lonely and-" Todoroki knew he was going to regret this but he cut Zuko off by pressing their lips together. Todoroki was expecting to be pushed away but instead Zuko kissed back and wrapped his arms around Todorokis neck. 

After a few minutes of kissing Todoroki pulled away to catch his breath "Zuko..I know your with Mai but I really like you" Todoroki panted, Zuko blushed, he would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for Todoroki but he couldn't break up with Mai "I-I like you to but I cant break up with Mai, I can't hurt her like that" Zuko looked away but Todoroki gently grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet "I understand, maybe we could be a secret? I know it sound wrong but it's getting harder for me to control myself when i'm around you Zuko" Todoroki admitted, Zuko didn't mind the idea but it was risky, damn Zuko didn't expect their relationship to go this way "I'll give it a try but we have to do these kinds of things in private" Todoroki instantly nodded his head before pecking Zukos lips, holy shit this felt like another one of Todorokis wet dreams but no, no this was real.

_The present day_

And thats a very brief description of how Zuko and Todorokis secret relationship started, Zuko would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it, especially their make out sessions. Todoroki was so caring and gentle that Zuko almost forgot about his relationship with Mai, everything has changed now and Zukos still wondering uf he can adjust to it.


	2. I'm on a date right now

Zuko rushed to Todorokis dorm, he had a date with Mai so he wanted to tell Todo he wont be available until 7-ish maybe later. After about 6 knocks the door finally opened "Zuko? whats wrong?" Todoroki asked as he let the panting boy in "I just wanted to tell you I wont be able to come 'round until later" Zuko said as he tried to catch his breath, Todoroki frowned "why?" he asked plainly "me and Mai are going out" Zuko said hesitantly. Todoroki growled and looked away, great, now he couldn't spend time with him "hey don't be like that" Zuko whined slightly as he walked over to Todoroki which made him wrap his arms around his waist "I don't want you to go" Todoroki mumbled as he placed small kisses on the shorter boys neck, Zuko bit his lip at the feeling of Todorokis lips on his body, his neck was a little sensitive since Mai never really kissed him there she only did it once or twice, Todoroki smirked at the reactions he was getting out of Zuko "you like that dont you?" Zuko nodded "thought so". Todorokis hands found their way to Zukos ass, he gave it a gentle squeeze earning a small light moan "T-Todo we should stop I have to go" Zuko mumbled, Todoroki groaned before letting him go, Zuko couldn't help but feel bad, he didn't want Todoroki to feel sad.

"Hey I promise i'll make it up to you" Zuko said before pecking Todorokis lips "you better" Todoroki teased as Zuko waved him goodbye _'I better get ready'_ Zuko thought as he walked back to his dorm. Zuko ended up putting on a hoodie and jeans, nothing fancy but nothing awful "Zuko are you ready to go?" Mai called from the other side of the door "coming!" Zuko quickly grabbed his wallet and phone before opening the door "lets go" Mai said calmly, damn, she could at least pretend to be enthusiastic.

The two ended up going to a nice ramen bar not far from Yuuei, Mai made small talk but nothing more than "how was your day"? Or "is everything going great"? Zuko sighed as Mai got another text from god knows who, when Zuko was about to ask her something he got a notification, it was a Snapchat from Todoroki. Zuko clicked on it and was not expecting what he saw. It was a picture of Todorokis extremely hard dick that had a little bit of precum coming out of the slit with a text underneath it that said:

_**Shoto_Todo: Thinking of you baby ;)** _

Zuko swallowed hard as he closed the picture. Todoroki knew he was out with Mai and he decided to do this, he was evil.

_**Zuko_: Your cruel, evil and horrible.** _

_**Shoto_Todo: Oh i'm not done yet baby** _

**_Shoto_Todo: [New_ ** _Snap]_

This time Zuko knew what he was going to send so before viewing it he secretly made sure Mai wasnt looking and luckily her eyes were still glued to her phone, Zuko quickly looked around to make sure no one was near him before he opened the snap and fuck- he almost came in his pants, Todoroki had a dick piercing, a Prince Albert to be exact. Zuko winced slightly _'that must've hurt'_ he thought.

**_Shoto_Todo: Imagine that hitting the back of your throat <3_ **

**_Zuko_: Can it even fit in my mouth??_ **

**_Shoto_Todo: Yes. If you open wide enough ;)_ **

Zuko nearly dropped his phone, there was no way he could fit _that_ in his mouth. It was thick and had quite some length to it, definitely bigger than Zukos.

**_Zuko_: Haha I dont want my jaw to snap anyway I have to go now, bye xx_ **

**_Shoto_Todo: Byee xx_ **

Zuko closed his phone and put it back in his pocket "Zuko I have to go, thanks for dinner though" before Zuko could say anything Mai left the ramen shop, Zuko groaned in annoyance as he finished his food. Once Zuko left the ramen bar he felt kind of relieved, like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. 

Whatever he and Mai did definitely wasn't a date but it felt nice to get out once in a while.

Maybe he and Todoroki should go out..on a date..


End file.
